The 49 times Percy tried Wooing Leo
by OwlAth3na
Summary: ...And the one time Leo flirted back. Percy broke up with Annabeth on mutual feelings. The daughter of Athena was happy with Reyna anyway. And after a rejection, Percy isn't feeling the love. And neither is Leo. Until Percy finds a new pastime that helps both of them.Which happens to be flirting. WARNING: Yaoi. BoyxBoy. Percy/Leo. Summary inside. T Just because. Im scared ;-;
1. Sword-making

**Style:** One-shot chapters; Small plot

 **Pairing:** Percy/Leo

 **Chapters Total:** 50

 **Summary:** Percy has recently broken up with Annabeth on mutual feelings. The daughter of Athena was more or less in love with a certain Praetor of Rome already. Finally, she and Reyna were in love, after many weeks of dreaming. But what about Percy? He had finally built the courage to tell Nico about his feelings (Nico's confession never happened), but he had only been rejected. Apparently, Jason and Nico were already dating, unknown to everybody. He had spent the whole night not crying, but just being sad. And a son of Hephaestus was feeling the same way. He hadn't known Jason was cheating on him until Percy told him. And that fact just made his life harder. Somehow, though, Percy has found a way to cope with the depression. And what might that be? Well, he spends his time wooing Leo Valdez.

Cabin Nine was particularly busy today. Campers were coming in and out, with either new weapons or shields to be fixed. Leo's hands were covered in grease, and he himself was sweating like crazy. Nevertheless, he finished working on some adjustments and handed the sword to Nyssa, who had just finished something and was about to go out anyways.

These days had always been stressful. Not only was working hard, but also was his love life. He'd had confused feelings with Jason previously, only to assure that those feelings were quite fond. What else could explain why Leo had cried so much after Percy had told him? Oh yes. Percy Jackson.

After the fact that Nico and Jason were a thing that had settled in, the Sea Prince had quite often come to comfort him. It didn't seem to only help Leo, it seemed spending time with the tinkerer also seemed to have slowly healed him. And Leo's feelings were only getting stronger for the son of Poseidon. But he didn't want to risk it. He didn't want to re-injure the scars. So he put on a friendly façade – nothing more. But inside, that wasn't how he felt. And he was pretty sure that everybody knew he was kind of broken. People can read eyes like that.

He heard the door shut loudly. It was quite windy at some points of the day, and that might explain why he had not heard the door open. He shrugged and returned to work, until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"What is it?" He asked, looking down. Harley was standing there with an oil smear on his face. How do you get an oil smear when you're working on a sword?

The little boy shrugged. "Somebody has something for you to do." He answered plainly. Leo groaned. "Fine, I'll go see what it is."

The feeling of exhaustion soon turned to joy when he saw who was at the door. "Oh, hey Percy. What do you need?" The green-eyed boy sighed while holding up Anaklusmos. "I have no idea when this happened. This morning, Chiron pointed it out to me. So I told him I would come to you later on in the afternoon. Think you can fix it?"

Leo was handed the sword. He turned it around and slowly ran his finger over the flat surface. There were about 3 cracks in it, never going longer than one third of an inch. "Yeah. Yeah, I can fix this." He said.

Percy grinned. "Awesome, thanks. It's fine if I get it tomorrow. I know you have lots of stuff to do."

Leo was happier just at the sound of a nice statement. He shook his head. "Nah, its fine. I'll work on it now and get it back to you by dinner." If even possible, the Sea Prince's grin grew bigger. "Thanks Leo, you're the best. I'll send you some blue cookies soon. Deal?

The blue cookies Sally made were absolutely delicious. "Deal!" Leo exclaimed. They said their goodbyes, and Leo went back in to work on the sword.

After the dinner went by, there was some time before the campfire. Leo and Percy were just hanging around in Cabin Three, playing Tic Tac Toe and gossiping. Well, not gossiping. Maybe manly talking.

"You know, I heard that Jason was found with Will in the strawberry fields." Percy gossiped. "What do you think about that?"

"Wait. Will, like in Will Solace?" Percy nodded. "Ugghh…"Leo huffed. "Well, I'm pretty much over him. And, what a player! Even if he's on my hate list, Nico does deserve someone better. Like you!" And at you he pointed his pen at Percy.

Percy slightly frowned. "Well, Jason is just a douche. Will is too innocent for this kind of trickery. This is war!" By the end he was already pretending to use his pen as a sword.

Leo remembered. "Oh right, your sword! I have to give it to you." He reached in his pocket, only to find that it wasn't there.

Percy laughed. "I already have it. It's a good thing you finished it within minutes, because it always renders itself back in my pocket." And then, Percy waved the pen he was holding around. "You know, Annabeth taught me how to use Riptide as an ordinary pen. Its ink is incredible. But I didn't get to evaluate the sword properly."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Wow Percy, that was a big word." Said person sighed. "Don't make fun of me. Anyways, let's see." And at that, he placed the cap on the tip and reopened it. Anaklusmos sprung out, beautiful and gleaming. "Whoa, nice job Valdez!" Percy was smiling broadly. Leo saw the way he ran his fingers over where the cracks had been.

"Well, don't you look professional, doing the little hand thing with the sword. Why don't you try to fix a sword once?" Leo said. It had been meant to be sarcastic but turned out genuine at the end.

Percy turned his head and grinned like the Cheshire Cat before turning his standing up, turning his heel and heading towards the door. Yes, right, Campfire.

As his hand reached the doorknob, he answered. "The only thing I want to fix is your heart, Valdez."

And he left the door open, leaving a tomato-red Leo inside.


	2. Lacy's Involvement

**Style:** One-shot chapters; Small plot

 **Pairing:** Percy/Leo

 **Chapter Total:** 50

 **Summary:** Percy has recently broken up with Annabeth on mutual feelings. The daughter of Athena was more or less in love with a certain Praetor of Rome already. Finally, she and Reyna were in love, after many weeks of dreaming. But what about Percy? He had finally built the courage to tell Nico about his feelings (Nico's confession never happened), but he had only been rejected. Apparently, Jason and Nico were already dating, unknown to everybody. He had spent the whole night not crying, but just being sad. And a son of Hephaestus was feeling the same way. He hadn't known Jason was cheating on him until Percy told him. And that fact just made his life harder. Somehow, though, Percy has found a way to cope with the depression. And what might that be? Well, he spends his time wooing Leo Valdez.

Lacy was in the Aphrodite cabin, just talking with Piper. After the war, the Cherokee was able to get her father's autograph a few times. And out of these few copies, one of them was in Lacy's hand. The petite daughter of Aphrodite was thrilled to be one of the few who were able to kiss _the_ Tristan McLean's Autograph in the morning. Well, not that she did….

She and Piper were going on about I Am Number Four when something outside caught her eye. Two figures both dressed in black Leaning against Cabin Three. She excused herself from the conversation and made her way towards the window. Now, she could see they were both wearing jeans, and had the Camp T-Shirts underneath the dark jackets. She could also see the way the taller one was whispering in the other's ear. Wait, what?

Lacy burst out the door and ran towards the couple. The two both turned their heads over, one of them blushing quit obviously.

And what a surprise it was, that those two were actually just the Camp's local water-bender and the sneaky tinkerer.

Percy was the one who initiated conversation.

"Lacy, were you stalking us?"

Said girl blushed embarrassed, shaking her head wildly. "I was just…curious, I guess. Wouldn't you be if you saw two blurry dark figures just loitering?" She countered. Percy sighed. "Yeah, I guess so."

They remained in silence for a minute.

"So why are you even here?"

Lacy's eyes widened. "I-um… well I-I-I J-just you know saw that…um...t-the thing a-and-"She took a breath. "I saw you whisper into Leo's ear and that kind of…I don't know..."

Percy's face froze for a moment before coming back to life. "Oh yeah, that." His grin was widening as Leo's face was reddening. The latter tugged on the other's sleeve as the Son of Poseidon looked down. "What is it, Leo?" Percy inquired. "Well….we had someplace to be…..right?" And at that, he elbowed the Sea Prince in the stomach.

"Urgh..." Percy bent over. "Okay, okay, fine. See you later, Lacy." The pair walked off. Most people would just accept this answer and turn their heel, but Lacy was a daughter of Aphrodite, and how can you stop stalking a couple that have a possibility of love? There was no way. So after they were out of sight, she ran off in the same direction.

Turns out, they were heading for Firework Beach. She peeked from behind a cabin wall and saw the two sitting in the sand, lying down. The sound of the water was gentle, soothing. And the sound of footsteps– footsteps? Lacy turned around, her back against the wall. Mitchell was running towards her, looking worried.

"Lacy! There you are. Piper got worried and asked me to go look for you." The relief was evident in his voice. "What are you doing here anyway? It's almost curfew." Lacy looked back at the pair before facing her half-brother. "Nothing. Just taking a walk." She reached in her pocket and took out a voice recorder **(A/N. I don't know if they carry these around, just go along with it.)** And threw it behind her, landing in the sand near where the couple was. She would check it tomorrow.

Mitchell huffed. "Well, Come on then." Lacy's wrist was held tightly by Mitchells hand as the latter dragged her towards their Cabin. She threw one look back at the beach, then ran off.

 _ **/LINE BREAK\**_

The next day, Lacy picked up the recorder and played its footage.

" _Hey, Leo?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _What do you think Lacy was doing?"_

" _I don't know. Just enjoy the moment bro."_

…

" _You know I enjoy anything with you in it."_

" _Sh-shut up."_

" _What time is it?"_

" _I don't know, maybe around-"_

Lacy heard the sounds of a Harpy.

" _Its past curfew, isn't it Leo?"_

" _J'yupp."_

" _Well then, we'll have to go under."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Give me your hand, man."_

…

" _Fine."_

…

" _Hey, I gave you my hand; you weren't supposed to kiss it!"_

" _Well, I wanted to be at least a little bit nice before this."_

" _What?"_

The recording apparently shut down right after the sound of two demigods diving into the water.


	3. Drunken Dares

**Style:** One-shot chapters; Small plot

 **Pairing:** Percy/Leo

 **Chapter Total:** 50

 **Summary:** Percy has recently broken up with Annabeth on mutual feelings. The daughter of Athena was more or less in love with a certain Praetor of Rome already. Finally, she and Reyna were in love, after many weeks of dreaming. But what about Percy? He had finally built the courage to tell Nico about his feelings (Nico's confession never happened), but he had only been rejected. Apparently, Jason and Nico were already dating, unknown to everybody. He had spent the whole night not crying, but just being sad. And a son of Hephaestus was feeling the same way. He hadn't known Jason was cheating on him until Percy told him. And that fact just made his life harder. Somehow, though, Percy has found a way to cope with the depression. And what might that be? Well, he spends his time wooing Leo Valdez.

If there were more ways to spend his free time, he couldn't think of them.

Right now seemed perfect enough, hanging out with Annabeth and Piper. Except for the fact that Piper was trying to comb his hair while Annabeth was on the phone with Reyna. He winced as Piper pulled out a tangle of hair with her (deadly) brush. However, his hair was still as messy as ever; if not even more.

"Damn it, Percy! Your hair is untamable." Piper complained. Said boy looked over his shoulder and shot her a grin. Which quickly faded when he saw how many tangles of hair were lying on the floor. His eye twitched.

Annabeth seemed to be ending the call. "Yeah, by- oh um, sure! Take a left. See it? Okay, love you too." It was a good thing Cabin Nine made monster proof phones, even if they had a short range. She put it back into her pocket, and clapped loudly once. "Okay, guys, Reyna and the rest of the gang will be coming for a game. Before you ask, I don't know anything else." She announced.

Piper and Percy looked at each other, clear confusion in their eyes. That was when the door burst open, revealing 10 demigods in all their glory.

"Right!" Reyna said. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

/LINE BREAK\

The 13 teenagers had made a loose circle in the center of Cabin Three. Annabeth was sitting on Reyna's lap, looking quite content. To their left was Piper and Nico, the latter looking far from excited. He glanced over at the one beside him, Percy. Who, mind you, was grinning broadly at Leo. Who happened to be right beside Percy. Going on, was Jason, who had Frank and Hazel beside him. Said girl was leaning against her boyfriend's chest, glaring at Travis and Connor. Who both seemed to be focused on how they would prank Malcolm. He and Lacy had recently started dating, and they both got dragged in somehow.

"So… who goes first?"

The question was left hanging before Percy sneezed. All heads jerked towards that direction. Percy grinned sheepishly. "Excuse me, I guess?" The look on everybody's face was clear enough even to the most oblivious people of all. He sighed.

"Okay Percy, truth or dare?" Piper asked. Almost too quick, she heard him say 'Dare'. Piper smirked.

"I dare you to make out with the person across from you!"

Nobody had really realized their seating positions, so they just stared at the two people involved. Percy took a deep breath and made his way across the circle.

When they completed the dare, Connor didn't look like he regretted much anymore.

/LINE BREAK\

As the hours passed having fun, all the demigods had consumed quite the amount of alcohol. They were all pretty drunk, except for a few. Such as Hazel (because of Nico) and Frank (Juts because). The rest were all stumbling around, doing everything with sloppiness.

"Annabeth! You have to make out with Reyna's SPQR tattoo!" The voices were all shouting at the same time. Annabeth smiled a drunken smile and grabbed Reyna, quickly finding her target and kissing it roughly.

"Hazel! Drink a beer!" Hazel was still in Frank's arms, slightly hiding from everything while her half-brother stumbled over to where she was. "No, Hazel won't drink! Drink water, yeah, water is good, Percy, summon water." Nico slurred.

The Sea Prince was currently making out with Jason, when he stopped and looked over. At the mention of water, the whole cabin was soon knee-filled with it. The demigods floated around, Percy still being sober enough to move his things to a higher shelf. He didn't care about the bunk, though, did he? They were waterproof. He could take an underwater nap. After everything.

"Lacy! Get another beer down your throat!"

"Travis! Take off your shirt and pants!"

"Leo! Make out with Percy!"

Everything suddenly became silent. It was, surprisingly, Malcolm he said the last dare. All eyes were on him, but he didn't look embarrassed. Yet. He just smiled and chanted "Do it!"

Eventually, the rest of them joined him. They had surrounded Percy and Leo, closing in. The two (still drunk) demigods gulped but they faced each other nonetheless. And with a little bit more encouragement, Percy's hand was on Leo's waist, the tinkerer's arms wrapped around the others neck, and in a lip lock. Everybody watched in awe as the two made out, deepening the kiss.

Nobody could see what was going on under the lips, but everybody knew that they had included some tongue involvement too. It appeared Percy had won the fight, because Leo just collapsed in the taller boy's arms. His grip on the Latino tightened, as he pressed his mouth deeper into the others.

The rest of them had wide eyes, jaws dropping. Until Annabeth and Reyna got tired, and decided to join the two boys in kissing as well. This made all the other couples do the same, and the singles were going under the water, messing with the pairs, and occasionally pulling a leg. Literally.

The rest of the camp heard the noise, and just pulled a pillow over their head, and blocked it out. They weren't the ones who would have a huge hangover the next day, anyways.


	4. Face Book

**WARNING: This chapter includes lots of internet 'examples'.**

 **Style:** One-shot chapters; Small plot

 **Pairing:** Percy/Leo

 **Chapter Total:** 50

 **Summary:** Percy has recently broken up with Annabeth on mutual feelings. The daughter of Athena was more or less in love with a certain Praetor of Rome already. Finally, she and Reyna confessed and became a happy couple, after many weeks of dreaming. But what about Percy? He had finally built the courage to tell Nico about his feelings (Nico's confession never happened), but he had only been rejected. Apparently, Jason and Nico were already dating, unknown to everybody. He had spent the whole night not crying, but just being sad. And a son of Hephaestus was feeling the same way. He hadn't known Jason was cheating on him until Percy told him. And that fact just made his life harder. Somehow, though, Percy has found a way to cope with the depression. And what might that be? Well, he spends his time wooing Leo Valdez.

(Exploring for Line Breaks)

Facebook.

Why was it so popular?

There were many things Hazel didn't understand, but FaceBook was as confusing as the last time she heard of a Social Media. Why couldn't people meet in real life?

But she still let her brother get her an account anyway.

Everybody else at Camp had one. Percy, Nico, Leo, Jason, the one dude who sleeps all the time, even Frank! Was she the only one who didn't have it? Well, now she does have it. And the weird things on there are just, well…. Weird. Besides, why is it called FaceBook? Why not LegBook? Or BookFace?

Hazel sighed as she sat down on her chair. Hermes had created a demigod-only safe FaceBook for both the camps to use. But it was so confusing! The forms, the profile, what was she supposed to do? Heck, the last time she was alive before this life was in 1942. They didn't have all this fancy technology! In the end, she had to go over to Leo to ask him to help.

Sprinting over to Cabin 9, she ran towards the door. But right before she was about to kick the door open (she might have played Mortal Kombat) she remembered proper etiquette and knocked lightly. She ended up kicking the door open anyways.

She was met face to face with an able-bodied Jake Mason, looking kind of tired. Hazel coughed awkwardly as she fixed her posture.

"Is Leo here?" She really didn't even bother for anything else after Jake nodded and pointed towards the back. Looking around, she found the Latino right on his bunker, fidgeting with some pieces of metal and an elastic band.

"Don't you have stuff to do, Leo?" She asked. Said boy jumped up, eyes wide like a deer caught in a headlight. Hazel had to try not to laugh at the look on the mechanic's face. He quickly changed his expression and sat up straight on the bed.

"What do you need, Hazel?" He asked. Hazel scratched her head. "I'm having some trouble with the FaceBook account, can you help?"

Leo nodded and grinned, dashing off to the Hades cabin.

/LINE BREAK\

"…And all I'm trying to say is, I haven't eaten cheese doodles while hang-gliding over the Grand Canyon! Didn't Jason do that? What does that even mean, anyways?"

Leo groaned. "Hazel, add some pizzazz to your profile! It'll be boring if there's nothing cool."

"Boring? We're demigods, for Hades' sake!" She complained. "Alright! Let's just skip this and go to a chat room." Leo gave up as he hit his head on the table.

Hazel huffed. "Fine. How did getting a FaceBook lead to this thing anyway?"

Leo threw his hands up into the air. "I don't know! How am I supposed to know, woman?" Hazel's face morphed into mock-surprise. "Oh, what, you don't know something? What a surprise!"

"Ugh, let's just do something. Here, there's a chat going on between our friends. Well, I'm going to…uh…go back to my place and get a computer and join the chat and talk to our friends an-"

Hazel gave him a stern look. "I think that's enough. Now, you go do that, and I'll see what they're talking about." And with one last glare, the Son of Hephaestus ran out of the cabin. Hazel rubbed her temples before sitting down onto the chair. With her hand on the mouse, she decided to once-and-for-all figure out the mystery of Social Medias.

 _Hazel has joined the chat._

Reyna: THE ELEPHANT WAS NOT GREEN, IT WAS A NEON TURQUOISE!BIG DIFFERENCE, FRANK!

Percy: IT WAS NEON TURQUOISE SHADED BLUE #2 REYNA. I WENT OVER THIS 2 MINUTES AGO.

Annabeth: Actually, 2 and a half minutes ago.

Percy: OMG NOBODY CARES ANNABETH

Nico: smh

Hazel: Um…hey guys

Frank: Nico, do you even know what that means? You've been saying random abbreviations

Annabeth: Acronyms.

Frank: Whatever.

Hazel: Um, guys…..

Percy: I SWEAR IF YOU CANT TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN BLUE AND NEON TURQUOISE SHADED BLUE #2 THEN I WILL COME OVER TO YOUR CABIN AND FLOOD IT

Frank: IM SORRY

Hazel: Nobody listens to newcomers apparently ;-;

Percy: ALRIGHT FOR THE LAST TIME REPEAT AFTER ME WHAT COLOUR IT IS BECAUSE I DON'T JUST TAKE A SORRY IM NOT A SOFTIE I AM STEAMING MAD RIGHT NOW OMFG

 _Leo has joined the chat_

Leo: Hey guys :D

Annabeth:…

Percy: Oh, hey Leo. What's up?

Reyna: ARE YOU ACTUALLY KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW

Hazel: Guys…

Leo: What did I miss?

Percy: Well, we started this 20 minutes ago and it was only me, Jason, and Annabeth but then we removed Jason so we could pressure Nico into breaking up with him and it worked so they're officially done and when Nico found out Jason had been cheating on him he was all like NUH UH BOY and he slapped him and then we all clapped online wit emojis and then Frank joined and we were just like HEY WADDUP and then he was like I FOUND THIS and he sent us a picture of an elephant and then he was like IDK WHY ITS BLUE and then Reyna was all like I KNOW 4 A FACT ITS NOT BLUE I SPENT TOO MUCH TIME AROUND PERCY and I was like YYAAAASSS and then he was like NU ITS BLU and we were like OMG DO YOU NOT SEE THE DIFFERENCE and he was like ITS BLU and I was like ITS NEON TURQUOISE SHADED BLUE #2 and I totally pwned him and then you joined. Wonder if hazel will join too

Leo: Noice

Hazel: I'm here too

Percy: ikr

Leo:…

Percy: bby you sweg

Leo: wtf percy

 _Percy has logged off_

Annabeth:…..

Reyna:…

Hazel…..my name is jeff


	5. 7 Minutes in Percy's Closet

**WARNING: This chapter includes lots of internet 'examples'.**

 **Style:** One-shot chapters; Small plot

 **Pairing:** Percy/Leo

 **Chapter Total:** 50

 **Summary:** Percy has recently broken up with Annabeth on mutual feelings. The daughter of Athena was more or less in love with a certain Praetor of Rome already. Finally, she and Reyna confessed and became a happy couple, after many weeks of dreaming. But what about Percy? He had finally built the courage to tell Nico about his feelings (Nico's confession never happened), but he had only been rejected. Apparently, Jason and Nico were already dating, unknown to everybody. He had spent the whole night not crying, but just being sad. And a son of Hephaestus was feeling the same way. He hadn't known Jason was cheating on him until Percy told him. And that fact just made his life harder. Somehow, though, Percy has found a way to cope with the depression. And what might that be? Well, he spends his time wooing Leo Valdez.

(Exploring for Line Breaks)

"Hello? Yeah, can I get 2 large pizzas, each with double pepperoni? Actually, can you make one of them half veggies? My friend is a vegetarian. So, green peppers with mushrooms and- okay, I get it. Uh huh, yeah I can settle for that. Thank you. In 20 minutes? Wow, that's pretty fast-I mean, okay, thanks. And it's only 10 dollars, right? Aw yeah! Alright, thank you, bye." Percy ended the call.

They were having another party (Surprisingly enough, especially after the first one.) Percy was only in charge of the food, anyways. He had just finished the pizza order, a special deal.

"Percy!" Said boy turned to face his best friend. Annabeth was holding bottles of soda (No more beer for them) in a cooler, while also looking at a sheet of paper. "Did you finish cleaning your cabin?" Percy's eyes widened. "No way in Tartarus will we be having it in my cabin again!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Well, you go tell that to Nico. Those are the only vacant cabins since we are NOT going to Jason's and well… None of the others are empty."

Percy gulped. The last time they hosted something in Nico's cabin; it ended with an army of zombies and two dozen party ponies. Not going to happen again.

"Fine, it's at my place. I'll go clean it right now." Percy hated cleaning. It was so annoying. Whenever somebody special came, he had to clean everything. Why couldn't they show that the cabins were being lived in, not just pristine and perfect? Heh, pristine. That sounds funny.

/LINE BREAK\

The 11 demigods were once again in Percy's cabin, this time very dry and neat. Most of them were happily munching on pizza, while the rest were either getting things or drumming on the pizza boxes. ADHD did not help with the case of being bored. Reyna was their normal game-thinker and she had dragged away the Stolls to help or do something that only Zeus knows about. Until the doors of Cabin Three burst open, revealing Reyna, standing behind her the Stolls hauling in a big closet.

Reyna stood tall and proud. "We shall play the only game there is to play on a night like this…."

The rest of the demigods stared at her, doe eyed.

Reyna huffed. "Duh, Seven Minutes In Heaven!"

And that's when all Hades broke out.

/LINE BREAK\

The eleven teens (excluding Lacy and Malcolm this time) were in random spots, scattered across the cabin. But when Reyna said those few words, they all knew to be scared. Some tried to hide under the bed, behind others, heck, even in the new closet. But Reyna grinned like a devil and from behind her back, produced an empty soda bottle.

"Spin the Bottle version. 2.0."

So the campers had to make a circle anyways, and the bottle was in the middle. "Percy, you're going first!" Reyna exclaimed. Percy's jaw dropped. "Again? I swear…" "Or you could suffer Aurum and Argentum." Reyna raised an eyebrow. "It's your choice…"

The Sea Prince sighed as he placed the bottle under his palm. He took a deep breath, and spun.

And apparently, the fates weren't in the mood, because when the bottle stopped spinning, Percy and Nico were already in the closet, Annabeth was trying not to laugh, and Connor was just glad it wasn't him. After a few minutes, the remaining teens heard a scuffling noise in the closet. Some tried to peer in, but, well, it was dark. They couldn't see anything.

After another minute, a voice was heard. It wasn't clear what kind of sound it was making, but it was a human voice. By this point, 6 minutes had already passed, and people were making bets with the Stolls. When the seven minutes were up, Reyna stood. She slowly stepped towards the now silent wardrobe, and wrapped her hand around the handle. Her other hand was held up towards the rest of them, showing fingers.

3…2…1.

She whipped the door open, only to find Nico and Percy sitting on the bottom of the closet, each holding a deck of cards. Reyna's jaw dropped, and for one second she couldn't move. Until Connor yelled out, "Are you serious, guys? The scuffling was just the card? The voice was a command? And you guys spent the whole time playing Mythomagic? Gah! I owe Travis 20 bucks now!" Travis grinned as his brother reluctantly forked over the 20 dollars.

Percy just grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. Reyna huffed and went back to the circle, which left Percy and Nico in the closet. As the latter was about to stand up and get out, the older boy nudged him with his elbow.

"Hey, good job with making it so dark in there. And the cards. Nice cover." Percy said. Nico just smirked. "Nobody will know anything."

/LINE BREAK\

Reyna clapped. "Okay! After that failure of a proper 7 minutes, we are going to try some more pairs. Preferably with different people, unless the pair is way too good to be rejected. Suggestions?"

Annabeth was first to speak. "I vote Piper and Travis!" she piped (pun intended).

"What about Jason and Annabeth? Another voice chimed in.

Reyna glared. "Excuse me, that's my girlfriend!" Her eyes were cold. Everybody gulped.

"Okay then, um, Hazel and Frank?"

"No way Jose my sister is doing that! Frank and Reyna."

"Uh-um…we would just discuss New Rome."

"You're right, that's boring."

"So, who else?"

"I nominate Leo and Percy!" Piper said.

Once again, all eyes turned. The Cherokee grinned and blushed before giving a sign that usually meant 'It's my new OTP'. Slowly, everybody started to smile and look towards the two boys.

"You know what to do, Percy. Take Leo with you." Reyna commanded-I mean stated. Leo was blushing so hard as Percy took his hand and dragged him over to the closet. It was 9:34.

At 9:41,they both came out looking like quite the sight.

/END\

 **Hey guys, it's me. I want to know who I should pair Nico up with, since he is currently single. Even if he is taken, there will still be hints of Percico throughout flirting, games, etc. Please tell me who he should be with.**

 **People you can't choose:**

 **Will (Jake)**

 **Jason**

 **Travis**

 **Any girls**

 **Anybody else that's taken.**

 **And note you can choose characters that aren't mentioned, but no OCs please. Except if you want an OC to be paired with a character, then you can tell me about the character. If I use OCs, I will give credit.**

 **So here are all the ships in the story:**

 **Perleo (Percy x Leo)**

 **Frazel (Frank x Hazel)**

 **Reynabeth (Reyna x Annabeth)**

 **Malcy (Malcolm x Lacy)**

 **Jakill (Jake x Will)**

 **Thanks guys.**


	6. When Nico is mean to Leo

**WARNING: This chapter includes lots of internet 'examples'.**

 **Style:** One-shot chapters; Small plot

 **Pairing:** Percy/Leo

 **Chapter Total:** 50

 **Summary:** Percy has recently broken up with Annabeth on mutual feelings. The daughter of Athena was more or less in love with a certain Praetor of Rome already. Finally, she and Reyna confessed and became a happy couple, after many weeks of dreaming. But what about Percy? He had finally built the courage to tell Nico about his feelings (Nico's confession never happened), but he had only been rejected. Apparently, Jason and Nico were already dating, unknown to everybody. He had spent the whole night not crying, but just being sad. And a son of Hephaestus was feeling the same way. He hadn't known Jason was cheating on him until Percy told him. And that fact just made his life harder. Somehow, though, Percy has found a way to cope with the depression. And what might that be? Well, he spends his time wooing Leo Valdez.

(Exploring for Line Breaks)

It was a very hot day.

Leo was sitting in the shadows, arms spread out, wearing only shorts, using a fan, and drinking ice cold water, but it was still hot. Maybe it had to do with him suddenly bursting in fire all of a sudden, but that was another topic.

He watched as the rest of his friends were in the water. Travis and Connor were dunking each other into the water from underneath, Reyna was playing volleyball with Jason, Nico, and some others, and Percy was- well actually, Percy wasn't there. The Son of Poseidon had claimed he had to 'check something out.'

Leo took some pipe cleaners and sheets of metal out of his tool belt. He started fidgeting with them, softening and hardening the bronze. He looked over at the rest of the demigods. Nico had come out the water, talking on the phone. His eyes brightened for a second before turning back into the normal brown. Nico ended the call.

Leo's hand had a mind of their own apparently, because once he looked back, he had already made a tiny helicopter. Wasn't that so much like at the Grand Canyon? Throwing the copter up, he let it fly through the wind before a pale arm reached out and lightly grabbed it.

Nico di Angelo was not particularly 'his type'. Pale skin, dark brown eyes, and messy black hair. Maybe Leo did have a crush on him for a few days. Maybe Leo did have a type. Maybe Leo's type was 'PERCYPERCYPERCYPERCYPERCYPERCY'.

The Son of Hades glanced at the copter in his hand before flinging it behind him. The tiny helicopter flew around for a full minute before tumbling down, because of the huge waves.

Nico blew the hair out of his eyes and put his hand in his pocket. His hand moved around until he came up with a handful of money. Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Nico, what is that for?" Leo questioned. Nico just shrugged. "You looked pretty hot, even if you were not on fire."

Leo grinned. "Thanks, I know I'm hot." The Son of Hades just rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. Besides, you only want to hear that from Percy, anyways."

Leo's smile melted while he started blushing furiously. "Shut up Nico."

"Sure."

"So what's the money for anyways?"

"Oh, right. I got an advertising call from this new ice cream place. Usually I hang up, but it's so freaking hot. I'm heading there later, too."

"….And?"

"What do you think? Take the money, go out and buy some ice cream. Actually, Percy should be around there. Buy some ice with him. Now, shoo."

Nico pushed Leo towards the camp entrance. Or was it exit? The Latino just sighed. "Fine, Ill play your silly little game."

/LINE BREAK\

"And then, I heard that Miranda totally kicked Cecil's butt. I mean, she just grew out this huge vine and whipped his-"

"Percy! Language!"

Leo had found the Sea Prince and by now, they'd been walking down the street for 10 minutes. As they rounded a corner, the brilliant shine of a new shop filled the air. Was that supposed to be fro smell? Eh, who cares?

Percy closed his eyes and sniffed the air. "I want a scoop of blue raspberry." Leo just stared at him.

"Percy, we haven't even seen the flavor-"

"BLUE RASPBERRY!"

Leo jumped at the exclamation. "Fine, but you owe me two dollars if there's no blue raspberry." Percy just nodded.

Eventually, they lined up. Leo peeked over the menu. There was a blue raspberry. He groaned. "Darn it, Percy!" He rummaged in his pocket for the two dollars when they were about to order. Percy just smiled and took the cash. And then Leo realized he had no money left.

Leo's eyes widened before he whipped out a golden drachma, found a fountain nearby, and Iris-messaged Nico. The mortals would think he was just on a phone.

When Nico showed up on the screen, Leo was just done. With life. With him. He said, "Nico..?"

Nico just smiled broadly. "…Yes?"

"You didn't give me enough money!"

"I know."

"This is embarrassing for me!"

"I know."

"Nico, this is in front of Percy. Seriously?"

"I know,"

"Nico, I swear-"

Percy was walking towards them with a cone of ice cream.

A cone.

One cone.

And that was when Leo turned towards Nico and let out a string of curse words. That was when the conversation got to this.

"#&(%^(*%# ^(*%# %^()*^%! #$%^&*("

"Le-"

" #$%^&*())(*&^%$# "

"Leo he-"

" #$%^&*() #$%^&*("

"LEO EVERYBODY'S LOOKINGAT YOU!"

Leo turned around. All eyes were on him. Percy's were just wide. Leo may have cursed again.

Percy coughed. "Um….Leo, let's go somewhere else." Leo was happy to end the call and leave as soon as possible.

When they were a good distance away from the public, Percy laughed so hard he doubled over. "Oh *laugh* my gods Leo *cough* That was *chortle* so *laugh* amazing what you *snort* did."

Leo just smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Thanks…I guess?"

Percy stood up again and grinned. "No problem." He took a bite of the ice cream. "Yum, blue raspberry. Y'know, you didn't get enough money." Leo just coughed into his fist. "Um…Ill tell you about that later." Or not.

Percy held out the ice cream. Leo took it. He just stared into the area Percy licked the ice cream. Percy titled his head.

"Leo, just take a bite."

Leo never went out for Ice cream with Percy again.


	7. Strawberry Picking

**WARNING: This chapter includes lots of internet 'examples'.**

 **Style:** One-shot chapters; Small plot

 **Pairing:** Percy/Leo

 **Chapter Total:** 50

 **Summary:** Percy has recently broken up with Annabeth on mutual feelings. The daughter of Athena was more or less in love with a certain Praetor of Rome already. Finally, she and Reyna confessed and became a happy couple, after many weeks of dreaming. But what about Percy? He had finally built the courage to tell Nico about his feelings (Nico's confession never happened), but he had only been rejected. Apparently, Jason and Nico were already dating, unknown to everybody. He had spent the whole night not crying, but just being sad. And a son of Hephaestus was feeling the same way. He hadn't known Jason was cheating on him until Percy told him. And that fact just made his life harder. Somehow, though, Percy has found a way to cope with the depression. And what might that be? Well, he spends his time wooing Leo Valdez.

(Exploring for Line Breaks)

And now, Percy Jackson's schedule at camp.

It was that time of the day, when the sun was shining brightly, there were no clouds in the sky, and Mr. D was working campers to death picking strawberries. The only person who could avoid such a task was Chiron, and he didn't even pick the berries.

Nico was sitting under the shade, watching Leo and a few other campers bend over to pluck some of the delicious fruit. Until he heard a sharp _snap_ just a few meters away. Coming from a bush. Right where Leo was.

Now, snaps and cracks out of the blue usually meant mischief; especially from near the Hermes cabin. You never know what those demigods were up to.

Well, usually, you knew what two of them were up to. Pranking, stealing, anything that is the tiniest bit of unruly.

Nico, being the smart one as he is, stayed seated and ignored the sounds of the outer world.

And then the gun fired.

#

Leo was in his cabin, holding his head, and grumbling about what had just happened. The boy was still as red as a crayon from the past…er… complication and was wheezing quite loud through his nostrils.

Nyssa peeked from under her covers at Leo, grinning widely. "Y'know, it was over 20 minutes ago, and you're still making a huge fuss about it."

Leo glared at his godly sister, huffing loudly. "It's not MY fault! It all lies down on those two trickster twins." He complained.

"Now, now," Nyssa chided. "If we're going all back, you might as well blame Zeus who made Hermes who-wait." She thought for a moment. "Actually, that would go back to Gaea, wouldn't it?"

Leo groaned and leaned back onto his bunk.

Nyssa shrugged. "Anyways, what DID happen?"

Leo sighed in annoyance. "Do I HAVE to say it again?" His half-sister just smiled and leaned forward.

"Fine. So it started at strawberry picking…"

#

 _I was just minding my own business picking strawberries when I suddenly heard a sharp crack._

Leo bent over to grab another berry when there was the sound of a twig breaking behind him. He turned around, only to find nothing but more bushes waiting to be picked. He shook his head and went back to work.

 _And then all of a sudden, I hear a bush rustle. I look just in time to see the Stoll brothers holding a gun that looked like it was full of—strawberries…?_

Leo whistled along, placing another strawberry in his bag. The bush rustled. Something was not right. A twig snapping, then a bush rustling. He turned just in time to see Travis and Connor pointing a plastic Nerf Gun at him; and the ammo was red.

Red. Red and surrounded by—juice? Strawberry field. Bush. Nerf Gun.

 _It was 'Oh Heck No' time._

Oh…heck no.

 _And they fire. And it doesn't touch me. Nico had somehow caught it and smashed it. Cool dude._

Travis pulled the trigger and a berry came flying at Leo. But the only thing it met was Nico's palm.

 **Splat!**

When Nico revealed the inside of his hand, it was covered in strawberry bits and juice. He glared at the spot where the Stoll brothers were—to find them gone. Leo would have run if he was in that situation, too.

 _So then, I continue berry picking. Suddenly, PERCY comes and looks at me and says…_

"What's on your face?"

Leo looked up, only to see his totally-not-wait-maybe-kinda-crush. Percy just came back from a swim, and he's still shirtless. His eyes are trying to tell what just happened, analyzing Leo. Said boy becomes a little sweaty under the older boy's gaze.

Leo gets his brains together. "What do you mean, on my face?" he stammers.

Percy frowns a little and touches the fire-bender's cheek. Leo felt a shock going through his body when the cold finger made contact with his face.

"It looks like strawberry." Percy shrugged.

 _And then…_

"Whoa whoa, lover boy. You're getting that look which too obviously means this is the juicy part. Pun not intended." Nyssa retorted. "I'll cover you."

 _And THEN… he cleaned it off. Right? Hey, don't give me that look, Leo. I'm not going into detail about HOW he cleaned it. Could be with a rag; who knows?_

Percy tried rubbing it off with his finger, but it was firm and dry on Leo's cheek.

"It needs water—I got it."

So Percy takes Leo by the chin, turns his face around, and…..

 _So he really licked it?_

Percy stuck out the tip of his tongue and brushed it over the strawberry 'stain'. It didn't go away.

 _But… it's gone now. So how did he help you get it off?_

#

Sorry for the lack of posts guys. I've been busy. Worst excuse ever. I know, I know. Leave the rest to imagination, would you?


	8. Hello, No Flirting Involved!

**WARNING: This chapter includes lots of internet 'examples'.**

 **Style:** One-shot chapters; Small plot

 **Pairing:** Percy/Leo

 **Chapter Total:** 50

 **Summary:** Percy has recently broken up with Annabeth on mutual feelings. The daughter of Athena was more or less in love with a certain Praetor of Rome already. Finally, she and Reyna confessed and became a happy couple, after many weeks of dreaming. But what about Percy? He had finally built the courage to tell Nico about his feelings (Nico's confession never happened), but he had only been rejected. Apparently, Jason and Nico were already dating, unknown to everybody. He had spent the whole night not crying, but just being sad. And a son of Hephaestus was feeling the same way. He hadn't known Jason was cheating on him until Percy told him. And that fact just made his life harder. Somehow, though, Percy has found a way to cope with the depression. And what might that be? Well, he spends his time wooing Leo Valdez.

(Exploring for Line Breaks)

All was quiet, until the phone buzzer rang loudly. Leo groaned as he abruptly woke up and fell out of bed. Or bunk. Does it matter? Not like this was the start of a new Drama Movie.

Leo, who was now on the ground, heard his cabin-mates rustle under their covers, obviously disturbed by the phone ringing. Ah, the phone. Leo quickly grabbed for it and shut it off.

Whoops.

That was a call. Maybe it was from somebody important. Annabeth? Piper? Maybe it was Percy. What if it was Percy? What did he have to tell him? Was Leo lucky enough and that Percy called to-?

The phone rang again.

Leo cursed silently as he took it, grabbed a coat, and rushed out to answer it. At one point, he had stuck his head in his arm sleeve, and wasted a good five seconds. Answer the phone.

He finally got outside and closed the door. Leo hit the yes button in a rush, putting the phone to his ear at the same time. The line was working, but there was no sound from the other end.

If somebody was pranking him, they would regret making him get up like that.

The more the other end stayed silent, the more Leo thought of devious ideas to get the person back. Maybe give them what they gave. Eh, not original. How about a classic—

"Hello?"

Leo froze. The other end had finally spoken. It was a voice he recognized, but couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"Uh, h-hello there…" He stammered. He must've sounded like an idiot. "Er, can I, um, help you?"

He could almost hear the other end scoff silently. "Leo. Dude. Remember me?" More silence. "Strawberries."

Leo gaped. "Percy?!" If he was in a cartoon, there would be animated heads coming out of their windows to shush him. Thank the gods he wasn't in a cartoon. Those things were creepy.

"Is that really all I had to tell you to get you to—never mind."

That's how the rest of the week went. Percy calling and then forgetting what he was about to say. Not that Leo minded, of course.

#

All of this was forgotten, until one night they had one of those crazy parties again. Without Percy. The green-eyed demigod was apparently hanging out with Annabeth. They hadn't really had time alone as much, and nobody blamed them. But Reyna still pouted about not having a blonde haired half-blood in her lap.

Everybody but those two were laughing and joking around. Lacy chatting on with Piper, Nico and Connor surprisingly talking, and more craziness waiting to burst.

Eventually, they had gotten into Never Had I Ever. Reyna (now officially christened 'the terrifying game queen') introduced the challenge, stating rules and rules.

"Basically, we go around the circle. Let's say I start. I say 'Never Have I Ever' and then something I haven't done. If you have never done it, you do nothing. But if you have done that, you take a sip from your drinks. Oh, right. It doesn't have to be an action, either. It can really be anything. Who wants to start?"

Nobody volunteered, so Reyna started.

"Never have I ever sat on wet paint."

The room was silent, until Travis reluctantly took a sip. He quickly put it down after he saw everybody's eyes on him, and averted his eyes. "Sometimes, Connor sucks."

Reyna laughed. "This may or may not serve the purpose of learning things I never knew about you guys. Travis, you're up."

#

"Um… Never have I ever owned a teddy bear." Nico shrugged as if he was uninterested. He barely drank anything at all, his bottle only 1/5 empty.

Drinks were taken, and laughter erupted.

"Never had I ever gotten a call from my crush at early dawn."

And Leo drank, demigods looked, and Malcolm slumped. "Why do I have to always involve Leo indirectly?" He complained drunkenly.

So a sort of innocent game like that became another dare for Leo.

"Do I have to..?"

"Yes, Leo, the lyrics are right here. No, no don't you dare, put the dam (pun intended, huehuehue) phone on speaker. Yes, that's better."

Leo was blushing as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Percy's voice was clear and calm. Annabeth sighed in the background, followed by the sound of pages flipping.

Leo mouthed to Reyna, 'How much of it?' Reyna mouthed back, 'Just do it.'

So Leo did it.

"Hello", he said. The other line responded. "Um, hi."

"It's me," Leo covered his head in embarrassment.

Percy replied, "Who's me?"

"I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet. To go over, everything." Leo literally hung his head in annoyance.

"Oh my god, who is this? Wait—are you Mrs. Dodds? You grew a manly voice. Why are you a Mrs. anyways? Who would have the nerve to marry you? Um, no offense." How…derpy.

Leo's face morphed at the response and his friends cackled, but he continued on. "They say that time's supposed to heal, yeah, but I ain't done much healing."

The other side replied. "Well, I'm Sorry that I had to cut you up. What kind of teacher attacks students anyways? By the way, your dust would totally work as glitter glue. I'm serious. I tried it—cough. I'm coughing."

Typical Persassy. Leo carried on. "Hello, can you hear me?"

"Well um, you ask that now? Really? If I couldn't hear you, I would not be replying. If you got a job as a telemarketer, Dodds, I swear…"

"I'm in California dreaming about how we used to be." Leo let out a tiny giggle, only for his mouth to be covered my Reyna's hand.

"So you're from the Roman Camp? By god, who did you torture there? With that magical pixie dust and all." By now, people had to leave the cabin to burst out into fits of laughter.

"When we were younger, and free, I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet."

Silence, before: "You're good at on spot rhyming. Hey, I have an ad for this rap contest…"

"Oh my God Percy, I'm so sorry." Leo wheezed before turning off the phone.

#

The first thing Percy said to Leo:

"Yesterday, I was called by a crazy woman I think was Mrs. Dodds, but manly. She sounded like you."

#

 **Yo guys XD Song is Hello, by Adele. I don't own that. Or Percy Jackson. Dayum, I have to remember the disclaimer. Once again, who should I make Nico be with o.O**

 **And, I'm like, really bad at Author's Notes. Yay for a long-ish chapter.**


	9. You have tattoos?

**Hey guys! So, this is basically a request? A wonderful guest left a review asking me to do this. So here we go! Also, I've decided that after this story, I'll make a prequel and a sequel. It'll be my main head canon series. And won't you look at that... almost chapter 10. Know what that means? Mwehehe...**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, I would totally make him so very in love with precious cinnamon roll Leo Valdez and omg it would be so good like yes. Key word is If.**

 **#**

 **Style:** One-shot Chapters; Small plot

 **Pairing:** Percy/Leo

 **Chapters Total:** 50

 **Summary:** Percy has recently broken up with Annabeth on mutual feelings. The daughter of Athena was more or less in love with a certain Praetor of Rome already. Finally, she and Reyna were in love, after many years of dreaming. But what about Percy? He had finally built the courage to tell Nico about his feelings (Nico's confession never happened), but he had only been rejected. Apparently, Jason and Nico were already dating, unknown to everybody. He had spent the whole night not crying, but just being sad. And a son of Hephaestus was feeling the same way. He hadn't known Jason was cheating on him until Percy told him. And that fact just made his life harder. Somehow, though, Percy has found a way to cope through the depression. And what might that be? Well, he spends his time wooing Leo Valdez.

#

Leo yawned as he woke up from his sleep. The bright sun shone in through the curtains, and though it was still quite dim, it blinded Leo. He shielded his eyes with his arm and groggily got up, slumping over to the washroom. While brushing his teeth (His hair is too hard to comb, so he just doesn't.), he wonders what the day will be like. Crazy dares? Random numbers? Just plain old? Wait, just plain old WAS crazy dares. Never mind, then.

Leo washed his face and let toothpaste drip out of his mouth. Just in case he became a monster, he wanted to see what he looked like.

After cleaning his face, Leo looked up at the mirror and grinned. He didn't think he was hot, but at least he could whiten some teeth.

The fire bender headed out the door to start his day.

#

Yeah his day was getting weirder and weirder.

He had just received a text from Percy, which read-

 **Heeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Im sorta drumk rn where are iu i mish cuuuuu**

Leo rubbed his temple and texted back-

 **Percy, you're drunk. I'm in my cabin repairing a dagger, but you can come drop by. Do not bring your liquor with you. I have some gummy bear vitamins.**

 **YEEEyyyEYY vitamens ;)**

#

Percy knocked on the door, half slumping, and Damn, by the time he was 20, he would have an alcohol tolerance higher than Mount Olympus.

Leo opened the door with a frown, looking at the worn out Percy, The older had not brought his alcohol, but he HAD brought a wolf plush. Which looked like a dead skunk.

"Come in, Percy. Stay 'round my bed 'til I finish up with this knife." Leo said.

Percy obeyed and stepped in. Staggering over to the bed, he flopped onto the fluffy covers and exhaled deeply. Closing his eyes, Percy began to drool.

Leo's breath hitched. Percy was on his bed. His bed. Bed. He quickly sharpened the blade one last time before placing it onto a counter and running towards the bed.

"Percy," Leo tried to wake the boy up. "Percy, I have somewhere I wanna show you."Listening to the muffles, he heard a slight 'sure, go ahead' and pressed a button on his bed. The bunk started to move and revealed a wide hole in the wall, leading to his secret laboratory.

Finally succeeding in waking Percy up, the Latino pushed him down the chute and then slid down himself while hitting a button. The hole closed and for a moment, all was silent and black.

Leo kept his hand on the wall, waiting for the right moment. When he felt a slight bump, he quickly slammed it and suddenly, the lab sprang to life.

The lights burst open, the chute turned into a weird-looking rainbow, and a little banner popped up that said 'Hey, Fam!'

Percy mumbled as he got up and off the slide. "Rainbows? Why rainbows. Rainbows."

"This was Beckendorf's... and Silena came over to, well, redecorate?" Leo tried to explain.

Percy nodded his head as a way to represent understanding. He staggered around until his legs met with a very soft and comfortable bench. Plopping down, Percy rested his head and body against the bench and began to drift away from consciousness.

Leo smiled and began to work.

#

Just twenty minutes later, Percy began to stir.

"That was fast," Leo said. he had just finished up with the knife and was now cleaning it up. Looking behind his shoulder, he was met with a groaning Percy Jackson. Ah, what a sight.

Said boy fell off the bench. The Latino winced. That HAD to hurt. "Urgh..." The Son of Poseidon moaned, holding his head. "I feel like I just had all the alcohol in my life. I need..."

Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Vitamins." The messy-haired boy ended. "Gummy bears. Blue..."

"Yeah yeah," Leo snickered. "On the shelf. Grab yourself one." He knew that Percy would barely be able to reach it, not after the amount of beer he had just drank.

Surprisingly, Percy managed to get the little jar of gummies and ate one. "Yes. Success in life is gummy bears." He grinned, still a bit drunk. Suddenly, the grin faded when he looked at Leo's arm.

"Eh?" He said, grabbing the fire-bender's arm and studying it closely. "Since when did you get tattoos?"

"Since forever, Perce." Leo replied, still engulfed with work. "Okay, maybe like, yesterday?" He said honestly.

Percy squinted and observed all the intricate designs on his friend's **(Don't we all want that to change?)** arm. "I like the dragon." He concluded.

Leo rolled his eyes, but let a small grin take over his mouth. "Mmhmm, it's Festus."

"Did you get these from the Stolls?"

"Possibly."

"And you wanted everything on the arm?"

"Possibly."

"And even under your arm where it says, euh, 'Make Out With You Know Who'?"

"Possib- Wait, WHAT?"

And that, my friends, is how the Stoll brothers were able to experience hell for the next month.

#

Leo's phone was ringing. He grabbed it out of his pocket and looked at Caller ID

"Eh? What does he want?" He grunted, before picking it up. "Hello?"

The other end spoke. Leo replied, "Uh, hanging out with Percy. Why?"

Leo listened for a bit before speaking again. "Friday... nope, just gotta do some training and that's it. Why?"

"..."

"Uh...? Sure, I guess... I mean, I don't know. Fine, yeah. Meet in where? Sure. Bye."

He clicked the phone off and snuggled back into his soft sheets.

Little did he know, his half-sister beside him whom he thought was sleeping heard every little detail.

And boy, was it surprising.

#

 **MWAHAHAHAHA *cough cough* HEHE. Nyssa is gonna be good and not tell anybody, right? Nope. And I can't wait for all Hades to break loose.**


	10. The Mismatched Date

**And after a long period of being on an unspoken hiatus, I'm back! Already 1 fifth of the way done ;-;**

 **#**

 **Style:** One-shot Chapters; Small plot

 **Pairing:** Percy/Leo

 **Chapters Total:** 50

 **Summary:** Percy has recently broken up with Annabeth on mutual feelings. The daughter of Athena was more or less in love with a certain Praetor of Rome already. Finally, she and Reyna were in love, after many years of dreaming. But what about Percy? He had finally built the courage to tell Nico about his feelings (Nico's confession never happened), but he had only been rejected. Apparently, Jason and Nico were already dating, unknown to everybody. He had spent the whole night not crying, but just being sad. And a son of Hephaestus was feeling the same way. He hadn't known Jason was cheating on him until Percy told him. And that fact just made his life harder. Somehow, though, Percy has found a way to cope through the depression. And what might that be? Well, he spends his time wooing Leo Valdez.

#

"Who WAS that?"

Leo turned around, just to see Nyssa with fumes coming out of her ears. He stopped polishing a shield and faced her, leaning back on the counter. "What do you mean by that?" He questioned, blowing his curly hair out of his face.

"I mean, yesterday!" She yelled. Her half-brother just raised an eyebrow. "Oh, don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. "

Slowly, Leo came to realization. His eyes widened, mouth agape. "H-How do you know about that?" The daughter of Hephaestus just rolled her eyes and glared.

"Doesn't. Matter. What matters is who was calling you!" Nyssa huffed. She muttered to herself, "It better be Percy, because I actually ship it so much..."

"It's none of your business, Nyss. Really, it's nothing..."

She slammed her palms against the table, scaring Leo. "Leo, tell me. This is a serious thing, for me at least. Now, who is it, and if you don't tell me, I'll get Silena involved." He gulped.

"SofmaybzisJson..." he murmured. With a death glare from his half-sister, Leo sighed and repeated what he said. "J-Jason..."

"WHAT?!"

#

"I mean, I don't get it!" Nyssa complained to Lacy, while they were eating cake. "Leo is so very innocent and Jason is like a - a wish for trouble! How could he accept an invitation from HIM?! I just... there has to be some sort of manipulation involved. I don't even know, Lacy, I literally can't even right now."

Lacy put her hand on Nyssa's while she drank some milk. "Nyssa, calm down. You don't know for sure if it's like, a real date or so. Eat some cake. It's delicious."

Nyssa complied and took a bite of her cake. It tasted very sweet, but refreshing at the same time. "What kind of cake is this?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Lacy looked up from her book on her lap. "Newest sponge fruit cake. Trust me, there are better ones out there."

"Huh. I didn't realize - wait! We're getting off topic. Lacy, please. What should I do?!" Nyssa began to fret.

Lacy pat her head and handed her a glass of milk. "It's like, 10 dollars for 1 glass. Enjoy."

#

Piper sat on her head, attempting to brush Percy's hair for the fourth or fifth time.

"You okay up there?" Percy snickered, sneakily messing his hair back up.

Piper groaned. "Argh! I swear, this hair is like Celestial Bronze! It. Won't. Move!" She complained, switching her brush. Percy just chuckled, nibbling on a blue cookie.

"You might as well just give up, Pipes." He said with a smirk plastered on his face. "This has been your challenge for over a year. Aren't you ready to give up?"

Piper scrunched up her nose and pouted. "No. Not yet. Humph."

Percy closed his eyes, savouring the sweetness in his mouth. All of a sudden, he realized.

 _Where's Annabeth?_

"Hey... where did Annie go?"

Piper stopped for a second. She looked around the room in confusion. _She was just here..._

 **BAM!**

The duo jumped up in surprise, only to see a tired daughter of Athena panting against the door. "Annie!" Percy cried, running up to her. "What happened?"

After taking a brisk drink of water, she replied, "Leo's... going on... a... date!"

"I'm sorry, WHAT?!" Piper yelled, clearly mad. She stomped over to where Percy was fanning the blonde and put her hands on her hips.

Annabeth caught hold of herself and flopped onto Piper's bed. "Lacy told me that Nyssa told her she overheard Leo on the phone talking to SOMEONE about a DATE! And it WASN'T PERCY!" She groaned angrily, just as confused and irritated as Piper.

Percy sat there, not knowing what he should do. Act confused, or be just as heartbroken as he was?

#

Nyssa nodded to Piper. "Ready?" The latter whispered.

"Yup." Nyssa nodded. "Mission find-out-what-the-heck-Leo's-doing is a go. Let's do this."

The duo sneaked along the outside of a local restaurant, wearing dark colour and dirty gym shoes. They slid around the store before coming to a small window, where they peaked in. It was the perfect view of a table for two where they knew the horrid couple would be. Piper nodded to Nyssa as they saw Leo and *shiver* Jason walk in and sit down. The former looked better than ever, with Leo having tried to comb his hair for once. It failed miserably, though.

"If only he were on a date with Percy..." Piper sighed in disappointment, shaking her head.

Nyssa grunted. "If that were the case, we would've been even more interested and probably would have bought moustaches by now."

"Probably."

#

Leo came back an hour later with a small smile on his face. He had eaten to his heart (and stomach's) content and planned to just slam onto bed and sleep. He was met with, however, two prying girls and a solemn Water Boy.

"Well? How did it go?" Nyssa asked, pretending she had not known how it went. sadly, it went somewhat decently.

"Hmm...fine. He's not as bad as people say he is..." The forger flopped onto his blankets. Percy clenched his jaw and remained silent, eyes shut tight and refusing to open.

Piper squinted at Leo. "Oh, really..."

"Mmhmm."

Percy stood up abruptly. He walked over to the door and turned the handle, opening it. He turned his head over his shoulder. "I'll be going now. Reyna... needs me for something." He slammed the door behind him in anger.

Outside, Percy remained stoic and unfeeling. However, his brain was reeling in thoughts by the second, some angry, some not.

 _Seeing Leo smile is amazing._

Percy took an unexpected swerve on the sidewalk, making his way to the fireplace.

 _Making him smile is amazing._

He sat down on a log, glaring at the blazing fire. The warmth enveloped him, putting him to ease.

 _Him laughing, shouting. With me, I feel amazing. But..._

Percy contemplated his choices now. Forget what happened, or...

 _You know what I hate?_

 _When it's with someone else._


	11. Leo In Wonderland

**I've been wanting to do this for AGES now! Although I wanted to post it later on... Oh well! Aghh, I had to reread the book for me to do this. Special just for you guys because you guys are literally the best. Also, I have almost 5,000 views! That's crazy! This chapter will be extra long, though. Or at least, I hope it'll be. Time to listen to some Bangtan and Metal :)**

 **Also, if it wasn't clear, I do not own Alice In Wonderland. The original is by Charles Lutwidge Dodgson (Lewis Carroll)**

#

Leo knocked gingerly on the door.

It wasn't as late as he thought it was, but it was definitely dark. It had just rained, and most campers turned in early.

Piper opened the door, raising an eyebrow. "Leo?" She asked, picking at her fingernails. The Cherokee was wearing a pair of red slippers and bunny pyjamas. Her hair was a little bit tousled, as if she had just woken up from a nap.

"Uh... hey. Can I come in?" Leo leaned back and forth.

Piper looked at her wrist at her watch. "Oh geez..." She looked up to Leo again. "What time is it?" She squinted her eyes at her watch, wondering if it was wrong.

"Uh.. about 7?" Leo guessed, looking at the sky. Piper's bunny ear twitched.

Bunny ear.

"Oh geez. Sorry Leo, I really have to go! I have an audience - with the king, you know?" Piper dashed past her friend, gathering herself up.

Leo stood there for a second. He turned around quickly, to see if he really saw that. He had. There Piper was, running away from him, with a pair of _bunny ears_ sticking out of her hair. Real ears.

"W-Wait!" Leo cried, following his friend. He ran after her, only to see her disappear. He looked around before spotting a hole in the ground. "Might as well..." Leo shrugged his shoulders before hopping into the hole.

The hole seemed to slow time, making Leo fall slower. He observed his surroundings, seeing all sorts of things.

As long as it felt, he ended up landing in a large room. The room was filled with doors of all sizes, very large ones to tiny ones, barely the size of his pinkie. Leo looked around for a bit before seeing a small key on a table. He picked it up, looking at it with curiosity. He found a door that the key might unlock, but it was far too small for him to enter.

He peeked through the keyhole, only to see a very lush garden. Determined to discover more, he looked around once again. "Weird..." Leo tilted his head. He placed the key on the table before observing the second item, a strange drink with a taped sign on it. "Drink Me..." Leo read.

He picked it up and took a sip of it. It tasted a bit spicy, almost like a chilli powder. He frowned before reaching to get the key.

Until he realized he had shrunk a hell lot.

"Aww, man!" He shouted, jumping up as if he were going to reach the top of the table. _Now what?_

He turned his head to see a small cake with currants that said EAT ME.

Leo smiled.

#

"Oucchhhh!"

Leo had grown to the point that his head hit the ceiling. He sat down, holding his head. It had hurt a hell lot, and he could feel tears forming at the brink of his eyes. He forced them back, as a 'true man' would do. (AN: tsk, tsk.)

Leo thought of where he was, and what had happened. A Piper-rabbit, falling into a hole, going into some weird other dimension. He would never see any of his friends again. Nico, Reyna...

Percy.

He felt a single tear fall, a remnant of what was going to come down a few moments earlier. It was small to him, but once he shrank again due to a fan he had picked up, it was massive.

He swam around in it for a bit before getting out. Leo sat on the dry area for a bit before spotting the Piper-rabbit again.

"The Duchess' gloves! Where are they?" She yelled frantically, spotting Leo. "You!" She shrieked. "You must find the Duchess' gloves! Into the house, you go!" Piper ushered Leo into a popped up house.

As soon as he entered, he began growing at a rapid pace. Leo became huge, drawing a crowd of animals to his attention. The horrified rabbit ran off again, muttering to herself. "The gloves, the gloves! Bill!"

The crowd of animals began throwing pebbles at Leo's big arm. "Ugh, now what?" He turned to see that the stones became little pastries instead. He popped a few in his mouth gratefully and turned back to a somewhat normal size. "The food in this world!"

#

After wandering around for a bit, Leo came across a mushroom. On it was a caterpillar, holding a little notebook and a lollipop. The caterpillar was blonde and pretty, lounging back on the large mushroom.

"Ah, hello there, Leo." She said without turning her head. "I'm Annabeth. Now, welcome to my consolation classes."

"Wha..."

"Tell me. Are you having a.. mm... identity crisis? Like you don't know where you belong, or HOW you belong?" Annabeth tapped on her notebook, scribbling down another fact.

Leo tapped his foot before he began to wonder. "Well... recently, I've been feeling quite small to others and sometimes too much of a nuisance." The sentence was a bit too literal for Leo's taste.

"Mmm, well, we really cannot do much about things in life, can we? A bit like a Coming-Of-Age drama. Oh gosh, I love those movies." Annabeth rambled. "The ones where the protagonist just is quite stupid at the start, and realizes something at the end but is still quite stupid!" She laughed, gesturing for Leo to move on.

He was about to, anyways, before she added something in. "Oh, before I forget, break off a piece of this mushroom, eh?" She pointed to the mushroom she was sitting on. Leo noticed the chewed up edges and bumpy curves. "One side shrinks you a fair bit, while the other really make s you larger."

Leo walked towards the mushroom taking in all the information and held a hand on it. With a snap, he broke off a piece small enough for him to eat.

"Th-Thanks... Annabeth..." His thoughts sparked. Shaking his head, Leo took a bite of the mushroom. It was chewy and stale, tasteless and thorough. He closed his eyes before opening them, only to see that he was as small as ever.

Frantically, Leo took a bite of the other mushroom side. This time, he grew taller than the tress, where a pigeon mistakes him for a serpent. After a few unwanted pecks in the eye, Leo made himself a reasonable height and carried on.

"I'm surprised I don't have food poisoning yet." He mumbled, slouching and continuing on.

#

"Sir!" The Fish Footman yelled. He was handing a letter to the Frog Footman. "Sir, this is for the Duchess.

"An invitation? Well, I never." The latter remarked, thanking the fish and hopping away.

Leo watched the transaction in front of him, following the talking Frog to a grander mansion, sneaking in. He was met with several sights.

A.) The crazy cook throwing around strong spices in soup, making Alice, the Duchess, and the baby sneeze.

B.) The baby. Ah, the baby in the regal Duchess' hand.

C.) A Cheshire cat with a huge grin, lounging around a pillar.

"Oh!" The Duchess cried, placing the baby on her throne. The tiny baby giggled, crawling down the stairs and around the mansion. "A visitor! Well, what a turn of events!" The Duchess smiled, looking over Leo.

"Er - Duchess Reyna - " The Frog Footman interrupted, holding the letter in his hand.

"Hmm? What is it?" Reyna asked, flipping her hair behind her back. She spotted the letter in her Footman's hand, grapping it. "Oh! A letter! For me?" As if all the letters were not for her.

She opened it daintily, unfolding the fancy letter. Slowly, Reyna's eyes grew in fear, taking a cautious step back. "I-I must go. It was great meeting you Leo." She scooped up the baby from where she had crawled. "Here's Thalia. Take care of her!" The Duchess slipped out without a word, putting on a fur coat.

Leo looked at the baby in his arms.

"Well, what a twist."

Leo turned his head to see a grinning cat. The Cheshire. "Y-You can talk?" He all of a sudden saw the cat disappear, only to reappear in a tree.

"Why would I not be able to?" The cat wondered, flashing an even larger grin. "I am, of course, the one and only Cheshire - but I'd like to identify better as Travis. He disappeared again, reappearing on the couch.

"Or Connor. Depends on my preference. Anyways," Travis - or Connor - flicked his tail to a little house not far. "That's the March Hare's place. You might want to consider heading there, mm?"

The Cheshire's grin didn't fade, but the rest of his body did. Eventually, all Leo saw was a white toothy grin floating by itself. He shook his head, murmured a thanks, and headed to the little house.

He suddenly realized he had never told the Duchess his name.

#

"Ah, so a cake, right? We have many of those." The March Hare offered, eating it himself.

"Thank you Ms. March Hare, but-" Leo was cut off by chuckling.

The March Hare held out a hand. "Call me Lacy. Please."

"Alright, Lacy, but I have a baby with me right now and I need to find the Duchess."

Lacy frowned. "Oh, but it's not really a baby, is it?" Surprisingly, in Leo's arms were a pig instead of a baby! "I'm also quite sorry for our fellow Dormouse here. Nyssa, wake up!" She knocked the other's arm. The Mad Hatter snorted and muttered an 'idiots' before taking a sip of his tea.

"Nico, don't be rude!" Lacy frowned as she finally woke Nyssa up.

Leo tapped his foot impatiently. "This is all very nice, but I'm looking for-"

"Yes yes, the Duchess to return that pig of hers!" Nico, the Mad Hatter, grunted. "You'll have to pass these few riddles though, eh?"

"Am I entitled to say Come At Me, Bro?"

Nico laughed. A good, hearty, true laugh. "Here's a stumper for you. Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Leo paused, confused, before spouting out a confident answer. "Do YOU know the answer?"

"Why," Nico chuckled once again. "I don't have the slightest clue myself!" They shared a small laugh before Nyssa stepped in.

"Actually, they can both produce a few flat notes, and never-"

"Nyssa, shut up! You're breaking the fourth wall!"

"Sorry boss." The mouse said before dozing off once again.

The Hatter grunted before taking another sip from his teacup. "Well, I'm still quite mad. We have to stick 'round to having tea all day because that cursed Time kept it 6PM! Time knows I am very strict to my schedule!" The Mad Hatter, Nico, leaned back."I suppose I might as well pass on a few more good ones. Tell me, then-"

"I'd love to stay!" Leo rushed out. He calmed himself. "But I suppose I must REALLY find the Duchess Reyna to return the pig to her-" He noticed the pig had walked away a few minutes ago. "Ahem. Thank you for the tea."

Leo turned on his heel and began walking away.

#

A garden was what he came across. He also came across three people, painting roses. "Oh dear," One of them said. "Oh dear, oh dear. We must finish this quickly!"

"Hurry along, then!" One of the others spat back.

The last one, doing her work silently, addressed the others. "Katie! Miranda! We haven't time for arguing!"

(AN: At this point, the story takes a twist.) Suddenly, the Queen of Hearts walked in, flocking her 2 bodyguards and even the Cheshire cat.

"A horrid job you're doing." She glared at one of the other workers, the moving man. "Off with his head!"

Immediately, a whole new flock of guards came 'round, taking the man into the castle.

The Queen looked around before spotting Leo. She stalked right up to him, looking him in his face. "You come for the Duchess, do you not?" He nodded quickly. The Queen of Heart's eyes softened, thinking of a certain person. "Well, perhaps, you would rather meet the King."

At the words of 'The King' Leo felt a twinge in his heart. He licked his lips before following the crazy Queen inside.

He was greeted with a grand entrance, a red carpet, and many, many cards. The Queen of Hearts muttered something to herself before taking a seat beside the King.

The King was something different. He had two hearts, one on the top and one on the bottom. His face was covered with a blue hood, matching the blue robes draped around his leather-clad body.

"This man seeks the Duchess." The Queen whispered to the King, looking Leo over. The King followed suit, as he nodded to his Queen.

Said woman got up once again and walked over to Leo. Once face-to-face, she put her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"He's all yours."

She disappeared like the Cheshire who was still lounging around everywhere, with his signature grin plastered on his face.

Leo stared in awe as he slowly walked up to the hooded king.

 _Blue..._

 _King..._

 _Percy..._

Leo stiffened.

The King stood up and took a step forward. Then another. And another. It was a routine before he was standing right in front of Leo.

He slipped his hood off.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to see you again?" The King growled, clenching his fists. "All the idiots and dimwits that got to see you before I did." He placed a hand at the back of his neck, scratching it awkwardly.

It was enough to initiate the ultimate Leo-sense. His hand grazed against the edge of the hood before abruptly pushing it back, only to be met with one of the most important faces in his life...

 _"Percy..."_

#

"PERCY!"

Leo awoke to the shouting of a certain blonde running around campus. Leo ran his hand through his hair, thinking about the weird dream he had just experienced.

 _Ah, thank the gods! That was the weirdest dream I've ever had. At least it was all fake._

He looked outside at the Sea Prince running around with one of his oldest friends, grinning like a Cheshire. One second, Leo swore Percy spared a glance into his cabin.

 _Well, maybe not all of it._


	12. Movies and Dory

**So I have no new ideas... which is why I'm asking for your guys' (is that a word?) help! Leave me requests, please! I'll be happy to do them ^^ I'm**

 **#**

 **Style:** One-shot Chapters; Small plot

 **Pairing:** Percy/Leo

 **Chapters Total:** 50

 **Summary:** Percy has recently broken up with Annabeth on mutual feelings. The daughter of Athena was more or less in love with a certain Praetor of Rome already. Finally, she and Reyna were in love, after many years of dreaming. But what about Percy? He had finally built the courage to tell Nico about his feelings (Nico's confession never happened), but he had only been rejected. Apparently, Jason and Nico were already dating, unknown to everybody. He had spent the whole night not crying, but just being sad. And a son of Hephaestus was feeling the same way. He hadn't known Jason was cheating on him until Percy told him. And that fact just made his life harder. Somehow, though, Percy has found a way to cope through the depression. And what might that be? Well, he spends his time wooing Leo Valdez.

#

"Leo, we need to talk."

He sniffled. "About what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Nyssa grunted, kicking her feet. "Why the heck are you going out with the same person who cheated on you? And so nonchalantly?" She flicked at her nails.

"Because he - uh, well - apologized and stuff and I felt really bad 'cause what if it was just a misunderstanding and-"

Nyssa groaned. "That's not how things work. Cheating is cheating is cheating." She looked away, drawing her knees up to her chest. "I'm not going to restrict you from doing what you want, but..."

"I'll be careful."

 _Damn right you will._

 _#_

"So I wanted to go watch a movie today..."

Leo looked to his side where Percy was lounging. "Uh, yeah?"

Percy just threw his head back and closed his eyes. "The movie theatre's closed."

Leo scoffed. "Is that really going to stop you from going?"

"Nope. And I'm inviting you with me."

Well, it was hot outside and Leo was bored, so why not? "Sure, I'll go."

Percy put on a shark grin and got up. He stretched and yawned, causing Leo to yawn as well. "Well, then, let's go!"

Leo went back to his cabin and found his bag. He stuffed some cash and water inside before slipping his tool belt on and patting his head.

When he went out, Percy was already waiting for him. "You ready?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"We're about to break into a movie theatre and steal popcorn," he sighed. "Hell yeah I'm ready!"

"Great. Follow me."

#

The movie theatre was far. Far enough that Leo could take a nap (which he did) and wake up, only to still have a long way to go.

Located in the middle of the city, Percy and Leo had to ask Argus to drive them to it. The hundred-eyed guard said yes, albeit reluctantly. He dozed off once before being woken up to the sound of heavy traffic.

"Crap," Percy said, holding his head, "it's a traffic jam." He grabbed Leo's wrist and opened the car door, racing out. "Thanks, Argus!" They saw the car back up and drive off, a little bit frustrated. Uh, Argus, not the car.

"Now what?" Leo asked, still looking forward to getting into the theatre.

"Now, we walk."

They jogged on the sidewalk, looking at the traffic beside them. It didn't seem to be clearing up, so walking was definitely faster at this point. Soon enough, the bright movie theatre was in view. Percy was the first one to react, seeing if anybody was around to catch them.

"Come on, let's go!" he yelled, already poking at the lock on the door. Leo complied, running over to help with the lock.

The door broke open with a lock pick or two, revealing the colourful lobby. Empty couches were laid in every corner, the whole room focusing on the stairs at the back of the room. They raced up only to be hit by the strong scent of buttery popcorn.

"This is pretty much what I came for," Leo said, running towards the popcorn. He looked over the machine once before acting, getting a paper container and taking large scoops of popcorn into it. Percy, however, was looking at the butter dispenser. Leo had luckily grabbed the largest container he'd ever seen. It could fit enough popcorn for both of them.

Percy chuckled. "Hey, pass the popcorn. Let's butter it up." He grabbed several straws and gestured for the bucket. Leo tossed it to him popcorn flying in the air, and walked over.

"There's a specific trick to butter all your popcorn, ya know..." he trailed off, sticking the straws into the popcorn. "Just pour butter down the straws to get it to the bottom."

"That's absolutely genius," Leo laughed. He watched as the butter trailed down the straw, dripping out the sides and making its way to the surface. "I'm going to do my amazing tricks with the drinks, yeah?"

He headed over to the drink section, swiping two large drink cups on the way. He knew Percy liked Blue Coke, but that required some food colouring and way more sugar. He swirled some Pepsi and Fanta in one cup for him, and then some normal Coke into the other. Leo shoved his hand into his tool belt pocket and retrieve food colouring. His tool belt was a bit reluctant giving it up, though, as if to say _why the heck do you need this?_ Leo just took a few drops of it and threw them into the Coke, turning it into a nice blue. How a few drops of colouring did that to a darker colour, he didn't know.

"The popcorn is officially way too unhealthy," Percy declared with a grin. Sure enough, the entire surface was dripping with butter, making its way into the small crevices.

Leo grinned as well, running a hand through his hair. "I'm so going to get sick," he said.

They crashed into theatre 2, and after some tweaking Leo did, the giant screen was playing Finding Dory (Percy insisted, although Leo didn't know why.) Thankfully, no ads were playing, because Leo was totally the type to finish his popcorn before the movie began. Percy propped his feet up against the seat in front of him, leaning back and sipping his Coke.

Leo was absorbed in the movie, actually, and adored the plot. He saw in the corner of his eye Percy, whose eyes were glued onto the screen, not even touching the popcorn.

The movie ended with a few tissues and water, which Percy shook up. "I can't believe she finally found her family," Percy sobbed before dabbing the corners of his eyes. Leo inwardly rolled his eyes at Percy's sensitivity to Dory. He had heard from Nico about Percy's affection with the blue fish but hadn't. Thought. It was. This. True.

Leo tried to ignore the fact that his eyes were moist too, as was his sleeve.

"You're coming with me if they ever release a Finding Marlin," Leo said. Percy looked up and shot him a lopsided smile..

"Please, I'd go with you to any movie," he replied nonchalantly and broke a window, jumping out.

Leo just blinked a few times and followed him.

#

 **And that's that *sigh* Once again, I'm super sorry I haven't been posting recently. I've been on vacation and have summer work to do 3**


End file.
